A Gritos De Esperanza
by GuerreraSayajin7
Summary: U.A. Goku y Milk han sido amigos desde la infancia, era inevitable que ella no cayera en amor por él, pero al parecer al joven de cabellos alborotados le gusta alguien más. ¿Podrá Milk conquistar su corazón? Historia ambientada en una época en la que todos son adolescentes y están en la escuela secundaria. Goku, Milk, vegeta, Bulma, Krillin y mas…
1. PRELUDIO

**MARCO LEGAL: **Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PRELUDIO**

Son Goku:  
Es el protagonista principal. Tiene 18 años, es atlético y tiene la habilidad de interactuar con los demás, tanto así, que es considerado el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela. Conoce a Milk su mejor amiga desde los 7 años. Él se preocupa mucho por ella a pesar de estar enamorado de Bulma. Le gusta la lucha libre, generalmente es desinteresado y siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, especialmente cuando están en apuros.

Briefs Bulma:  
Líder de las porristas. Es la chica mas envidiada de toda la escuela, tiene 18 años, es inteligente, hermosa, heredera de Corporación Capsule y posee carácter fuerte, aunque muchas veces actué simpática y divertida. Siempre está tratando de competir con Milk académicamente. Cambia su personalidad y gustos según las expectativas de los demás. Está enamorada de Goku, pero decide no salir con él de inmediato para que se esfuerce por conquistarla, sin embargo, todos estos pensamientos se desvanecen cuando conoce a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio.

Mao Milk:  
Mejor amiga de Goku. Tiene 17 años, es atlética, inteligente, hermosa, le apasiona la lectura y el liderazgo. A diferencia de los dos jóvenes nombrados anteriormente, ella no se destaca en el entorno social, sin embargo, es ligeramente conocida por su rivalidad con la peliazul. Es tranquila y racional, aunque a menudo reacciona violentamente a las bromas que le hacen los estudiantes, pero todo eso cambia cuando se convierte en la presidenta estudiantil. Ella está enamorada de Goku, aunque no reúne coraje para confesarse.

Yoshifumi Krillin:  
Es el mejor amigo de Goku. Tiene 18 años y suele tener algunas veces una actitud un poco seria, no obstante es conocido como el payaso de la clase. Se destaca en deportes y también es una figura muy conocida por el estudiantado. Realmente ama a Número 18 y no duda en demostrárselo constantemente.

Gero Akane:  
Más conocida como Número 18 y es hermana gemela de Kurota (Numero 17). Es experta en karate, pero tiene androfobia debido a que casi fue violada en la escuela media. Comienza a tener una opinión distinta de los hombres después de que Krillin la ayuda. Ella lo rechaza muchas veces, pero al final reconoce sus sentimientos por él.

Sayan Vegeta:  
Estudiante de intercambio. Tiene 18 años y siempre tiene una actitud orgullosa, por lo general, nunca abandona su ceño fruncido. Es atlético, hermético y misterioso, por esa razón llama la atención de todos los alumnos, se convierte en el rival más prometedor de Son Goku. Al llegar al instituto, su interés es captado por una hermosa joven de carácter fuerte.


	2. Comienzos

**Capítulo 1: Comienzos**

Milk salió de su hogar y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la casa continua. Era una linda joven su cabello negro, muy negro, brilloso y sedoso hacia que su blanca piel se notase más y también sus ojos color azabache adornados con unas largas pestañas. Sin embargo, ningún chico se daba cuenta de su belleza, para ellos era una chica común y corriente, ya que ellos querían ver mujeres de ojos azules, verdes, morados, y demás cualidades extravagantes, todas sus tendencias reflejaban lo superficiales que podían llegar a ser.

-¡Buenos días, señora Gine!-saludo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, sobresaltando a la mujer que barría la acera frente a su casa.

-¡Hola Milk!-dijo mirando a la niña que vestía un uniforme de marinero negro con calcetines altos y del mismo color.- ¿Vienes hoy a cenar? Si deseas puedes invitar también a tu hermana… -sugirió con entusiasmo esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Claro que sí! Solo si usted me permite ayudarla…-contesto con cortesía.-Aunque creo que solo seré yo, Lunch va a salir esta noche con Tenshinhan…-

-¡Me alegra saber que si vendrás! A todos, en especial Goku y Goten, les encantan como cocinas…-confeso con una sonrisa, miro su reloj de mano y la volvió a mirar.-Sera mejor que no lleguen tarde a su primer día de clase…- la chica asintió.

-¡GOKU!-grito haciendo con sus manos una bocina sobre su boca.- ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE!-

Al ser nombrado, el joven de cabellos alborotados se metió un montón de comida en la boca. Alrededor de la mesa, se encontraban desayunando su padre, sus hermanos y su abuelo contemplando sus acciones. Al terminar su último gran bocado, cogió la mochila que anteriormente la había dejado en el suelo y se dispuso a salir de la casa. -¡Adiós papá, abuelo, Goten! Nos vemos en la escuela Radiz…-despidió agitando su mano.-Se me hace tarde…-murmuro antes de pasar por la puerta de salida.

-¡Oye mocoso!-llamo Bardock a su hijo mayor quien aun se encontraba en pijama.- ¿No se te hace tarde a ti también?-el hombre de cabello largo negó con la cabeza, ya que era incapaz de hablar con la boca llena de comida.

-Los que asisten temprano los primeros días de clases son los nerds, los bravucones y los que no tienen nada que hacer en sus casas…-respondió.

-¿Y tu si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?-curioseó con inocencia la mini replica de su padre.

-Pues…-

-¡TE VAS A ALISTAR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-asevero con enfado el mayor provocando que el individuo reprendido le obedezca con rapidez y casi caiga en el proceso. Ante la escena observada Goten y Son Gohan ríen sin parar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar al jardín, ve con agrado a su mejor amiga platicando con su madre. -¡Buenos días!-saludo con una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres voltearon a verle, pues hasta en ese momento notaron su presencia.

-¡Buenos días, Goku!-hablo la joven con una sonrisa deslumbrante.-Prepare nuestros almuerzos…-anuncio mostrándole el recipiente rectangular que contenía la comida.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno, Milk! ¡Muchas gracias!-camino hasta estar frente a ella.-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos que irnos, ¿No?-sonrió al verla asentir.

\- ¡Adiós mamá!-/-¡Adiós señora Gine!-manifestaron mientras comenzaban a alejarse.

-¡Adiós muchachos! ¡Que tengan buen día!-hablo la mujer agitando su mano como señal de despedida.

-¿Por qué traes eso?-interrogo al ver a la pelinegra cargando una sombrilla.

-Dijeron que va a llover por la tarde…-

-Sí que te preocupas por cualquier detalle…-elevo su mirada al cielo, mientras continuaban caminando.- ¿Vas a postularte como presidenta estudiantil?-

-No estoy segura…-murmuro mirando el suelo.-Yo realmente quisiera, pero creo que aunque lo intente no ganaría…-suspiro con pesadez.-No soy tan popular…-confeso deteniéndose.

-No digas tonterías…-puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga, ella inmediatamente voltea a verlo con un leve sonrojo.- ¡Eres la chica más inteligente de la escuela! Sé que eres una gran líder y por los votos no te preocupes, yo te ayudare con eso…-prometió ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas.- ¡Vamos a esforzarnos! ¿Sí?- Ella asiente con determinación.-Bueno, entonces continuemos…- expreso caminando nuevamente con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Sí!-formulo más emocionada tratando de alcanzar a su compañero. Después de más de 15 minutos, ambos pelinegros entraron por las puertas de su escuela. Inmediatamente fueron directo al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos. Al primero que vieron fue a Krillin, quien estaba conversando con una chica.

-Hola…-expusieron los dos recién llegados.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegan!- menciono el calvo junto con numero 18.-Oye Milk, ¿Te ofrecerás para el cargo de presidenta?- la joven asintió.- ¡Genial! Pues cuenta con mi voto…-afirmo guiñándole el ojo.

-Con el mío también…-sonrió la rubia.- ¿Tienes pensado como va a ser la campaña?-

-Gracias chicos, pues ya tengo preparada las propuestas, pero aun me hace falta idear la forma de llamar la atención de los estudiantes, Goku dijo que me ayudaría… -declaro sonriendo.- ¿Verdad Go…?-no pudo terminar su oración, pues el joven ya no estaba a su lado.- ¿Goku?- lo busco con la mirada al igual que sus amigos, pero no lo hallaron cerca.

-¿En donde se pudo haber metido ese idiota?- pregunto Numero 18 con el ceño fruncido.

-P-Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento…-opino el chico más bajo.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?-interpelo con preocupación, pero este sentimiento se desvaneció cuando pudo verlo hablando con la heredera de Corporación Capsule a una distancia considerable. Su corazón se contrajo, provocándole cierto dolor, así que en silencio llevo su mano derecha al lugar de su pecho en el que sentía presión. Bajo la mirada y casi inaudiblemente le dijo a sus compañeros que los esperaba en el salón.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenos días, Bulma…-saludo torpemente mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-Hola Goku…-correspondió el saludo con timidez.

-Me alegra verte nuevamente, estás más bonita desde el último día que te vi…-la halago con una sonrisa nerviosa y con su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza.

-Verdad que si…-expreso ella acariciando un mechón de su cabello.-Bueno, es normal que cause ese efecto en los demás…-esgrimió con vanidad. Segundos después, el timbre sonó indicándoles a los estudiantes que era momento para iniciar las clases.-Bueno, hablamos después debo pasar por mi casillero…-anuncio la mujer alejándose de él.

-Si…- emitió con cara de idiota despidiéndola con la mano.- ¡Oh rayos! Al parecer todos ya han entrado a clase-se dijo a sí mismo al observar a su alrededor y no encontrar a nadie.

_En el salón 208… _

-Buenos días jóvenes, para los que no recuerdan mi nombre, soy el profesor Rolls Royce y al igual que el semestre pasado, les dictare la asignatura de matemáticas… -se presento un adulto de alrededor 45 años.-Bienvenidos a su primer día de clases, ¿Alguien podría adivinar que vamos a hacer hoy?-indago con una sonrisa.

-Podemos pasar estas dos horas hablando de lo que hicimos en verano- afirmo Krillin alzando el brazo.

-¡No!- contradijo el sujeto con firmeza.- ¡Vamos a repasar lo que vimos anteriormente!-se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Después de esa revelación, todos los presentes empezaron emitir quejas.- ¡Silencio!-exigió tomando en sus manos un marcador y comenzó a escribir en el tablero un ejercicio.- ¿Alguien puede explicar el método en el que podemos desarrollar esta función lineal?-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, mientras el resto de la clase se quedo mirando a los recién llegados. Rápidamente vieron al profesor de espaldas y se deslizaron hacia sus asientos. Bulma se sentó junto con su grupo, que estaba constituido por Marón, Mai y Zangya. Por otro lado, Goku tomo su asiento justo delante de Milk. La pelinegra miraba por la ventana tratando de ignorar la ausencia de su compañero, pero su corazón casi le dio un vuelco cuando el joven de cabellos alborotados se dio la vuelta y mostro su sonrisa más inocente.

-Lo siento, Milk… Llegue un poco tarde, espero que no te moleste que me haya distraído un poco…-

-Está bien, no te preocupes…-se limito a responder con una sonrisa forzada, seguidamente abrió su boca a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su maestro.

-Aah… Señorita Briefs, tal vez a usted le gustaría responder-todo el salón miro a la peliazul, quien tenía una mirada de terror clavada en la pizarra.

-Uh… no, gracias, estoy bien…-respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestiono el profesor, ella ansiosamente asiente con la cabeza.- ¡Muy bien! Supongo que tendré que buscar otro castigo por su tardanza.-los ojos azules se abrieron con incredulidad.-No creas que soy tan ingenuo. Por supuesto que pude oír el chirrido de la puerta y percibir el hecho de que mágicamente apareció de la nada... Estarás dos horas en detención-luego dio un vistazo a Goku.-Usted señor Son se encargara de hacer la limpieza…-ante la acusación el hombre nombrado dejo escapar un gemido de frustración.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hombre! ¿Por qué la comida de la cafetería tiene que ser tan horrible?-exclamo Krillin con desagrado mientras sostenía en sus manos una bandeja.-Oye Goku, Sera mejor que te apresures o no podrás obtener tu refrigerio…-

-¿Eeh?... No te preocupes, ya tengo mi almuerzo…-

-¿De nuevo un almuerzo hecho por Milk?-pregunto sorprendido.-Vaya, que suerte tienes…-

-Sí, voy a reunirme con ella en este momento, ¿Vienes?-el pequeño sujeto asintió y se dirigieron hacia la mesa que compartían Milk y 18. Pero en ese trayecto alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Hey Goku!-grito Chelsea empujando fuera del camino a Krillin y Yamcha, quien recientemente se estaba acercando a ellos y se dirigió directamente hacia el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados dejando su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

-Oh, Eeh… ¿Hola?-respondió escéptico, ya que desconocía la identidad de la joven.

-Wow… ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte!-dijo tímidamente tocando el antebrazo del chico.- ¿Te unirías este año al club de tenis? Te necesitamos allí, ya que eres tan fuerte y hermoso…-ante esto Krillin rodo los ojos y Yamcha se rio.

-Uh, gracias supongo…-contesto confundido por el halago.-Lo siento, pero no me interesa ese deporte, de todas maneras ya me inscribí en la lúdica de Artes Marciales…-

-¡Genial! Quiero decir, eres el hombre más fuerte de toda la escuela…-divago acariciando su cabello purpura.

-Sí, escucha Chelsea, lo entendemos, Goku es impresionante…-se burlo el de cicatriz en la mejilla.-Pero tenemos que almorzar, así que si nos permites…-

-Uf, ¡Lo que sea!-volvió a mirar a su ídolo.- Entonces Goku, ¿Vienes este sábado al parque acuático? La gran mayoría de mis compañeros está planeando ir… y a todos nos gustaría que fueras.-

-No lo sé…-respondió indeciso.

-Por favor…-imploro juntando sus manos.-Todo el mundo realmente quiere que vayas…-

-Planeaba ayudarle a Milk con su campaña electoral…-se rasco detrás de la cabeza.

-¡No importa! También puedes invitarla a ella y el resto de tus amigos…-añadió con disgusto.

-No te preocupes estaremos allí…-aseguro Krillin alzando el pulgar.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos Goku!-se despidió la peli lila mientras se alejaba y rozaba su brazo en el proceso.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cuál es su problema?-enuncio Yamcha.

-¿No es obvio? A ella le gusta Goku, al igual que a prácticamente todas las chicas de la escuela…-observo poniendo mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Krillin? ¿Le gusto a Bulma?-interpelo con esperanza.

-Es posible…-susurro el individuo con 6 puntos en la frente.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludaron los jóvenes sentándose en la mesa con sus dos compañeras.

-Hola…-sonrió.-Aquí está tu bento…-expuso mientras le largaba lo que había preparado para él.

-Gracias Milk…-manifestó contento.-Siento mucho que tengas que esperarme…-

-No importa realmente, te ayudare y así podremos irnos rápido…-

-De todas maneras, Chelsea acaba de invitarnos este sábado al parque acuático ¿Van a ir?-curioseo Yamcha tratando de poner su brazo sobre los hombros de Milk, pero Goku le lanza una mirada de advertencia antes de que lo hiciera.

-Suena interesante…-opino la rubia.

-Yo voy a pasar este fin de semana preparando la campaña…-

-No le hagan caso…-hablo Numero 18.-Por supuesto que vamos a ir, todo el mundo va a estar allí…-miro a la pelinegra.-Es tu oportunidad para socializar…-

-Pero no me gusta ir a esta clase de reuniones…-fue interrumpida por sus amigos.

-¡Iras!-

-¡Lo juro, nadie tiene en cuenta mi opinión! ¿Acaso existe alguien que me escuche de verdad?- desesperada alzo sus manos dramáticamente.

Goku rio entre dientes al ver la expresión de su mejor amiga.-Yo te escucho…-miro la mujer a su lado.-Realmente prefiero pasar el día entrenando…-

-Oh, Goku…-ella lo miro profundamente a los ojos. Con inmediata alegría en sus palabras.-Tu si me escuchas y comprendes a lo que me refiero…-

-Ejem…- Yamcha interrumpió.-No importa lo que ustedes dos quieran, porque todos vamos a ir…-

-Vamos chicos, será divertido…-intento animarles el Krillin. Después de eso, todo el mundo se alimento en silencio.-Oigan chicos, ¿Qué clase tienen?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Yo tengo inglés, para mi mala suerte…-expuso el joven de cabellos alborotados.

-Al igual que nosotros…-anuncio 18 con evidente tedio en el rostro señalando a Yamcha.- ¿Y tú, Milk? ¿Ciencias?-

-No, hoy tengo un partido importante de beisbol-corrigió con una sonrisa triunfante.- ¡Aah! Se me hace tarde, debo ir a cambiarme…-manifestó agarrando su mochila mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡Espera!- llamo Goku sosteniéndola del brazo tratando de sacar algo de su mochila.- Estaba guardándola para el cambio de clase, pero… ¡Come esto y haz tu mejor esfuerzo!-animo entregándole una manzana.- Cuando podamos iremos a verte.-sonrió.

-¡Gracias Goku!-articulo sonrojada.- ¡Adiós chicos!-se despidió mientras se alejaba velozmente.- ¡Les prometo que hare un Home Run! Definitivamente no voy a perder…-grito agitando su mano, todos sonrieron ante la determinación de la mujer.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos dirijamos a nuestras respectivas clases…-expuso el pequeño calvo mirando la hora en su celular.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a su casillero, guardo sus pertenencias y saco su uniforme de deportes. Miro con detenimiento la fruta que tenía en sus manos. – _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué me la regalo? Normalmente Goku nunca comparte su comida con alguien…_-la esquina de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba en completa felicidad. –Tal vez, sea especial para él…-mascullo dándole una mordida a la roja manzana, luego se dispuso a subir a los vestidores para reemplazar su falda escolar por algo mas cómodo.

-¡Mao! Te estábamos esperando…-confeso sonriendo un joven alto de alrededor 18 años, quien era líder del equipo de beisbol de la escuela.

-¡No te preocupes, Usui!-le dijo al rubio de ojos verdes.- ¡Déjamelo a mí!-guiño el ojo y alzo su pulgar.

-¡Ambos equipos jueguen!-grito el árbitro indicando el comienzo del partido.

-¡Tengamos un buen juego!-expresaron a la vez los concursantes de ambos equipos mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Hey, hay una chica…-observo uno de los estudiantes de otra escuela mirando a Milk dialogando con su capitán.

-¿Es una de las porristas?... Wow ¡Es muy guapa!-recalcó viendo con detenimiento el uniforme de la mujer, que consistía en un pequeño short color azul rey, una ramera naranja con el signo de la tortuga inscrita en la parte superior izquierda, tenis azules con detalles blancos y su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta, a excepción de dos mechones que estaban al costado de su rostro y su flequillo recto.

-¡Bueno! ¡Empecemos a jugar! Es el partido del instituto Orange Star contra el instituto Sekishigire-conto el locutor en una de las cabinas que quedaban en medio de las gradas.-Apoyando al instituto Orange Star estamos, Yoshifumi Krillin y mi futuro cuñado, Gero Kurota…-

-¡Cállate enano! Agradece al cielo que mi hermana no te está escuchando o no te quedaría aliento para narrar el partido…-esta reprimenda se escucho a través de los parlantes del estadio causando gracia en el publico.- De todas maneras… Para este partido, todos los ojos están puestos en la estudiante de segundo año…-comunico mirando con detalle la zona de juego.

-¡La espectacular Mao Milk! La única mujer que participa en este tipo de eventos y próximamente nuestra presidenta estudiantil…-argumento el calvo sosteniendo cerca de su boca el micrófono. Al escuchar esto por las bocinas, la pelinegra se sonrojo violentamente.

-Así es… En realidad, Mao-san es increíble, no debemos olvidar que es la hermana menor de la antigua capitana Mao Lunch…-al oír el nombre de su familiar, la chica adopto una expresión de tristeza.-Pero al comparar con los registros de hace más de 5 años, podemos evidenciar que la estudiante de este año posee mejores destrezas…-Krillin pudo notar el cambio de actitud en su amiga y trato de cambiar el tema.

-El primero en batear, es el receptor, Subota-kun… kun…kun…-añadio para causar misterio.

-¡Vamos, vamos, empecemos!-vocifero la pelinegra ansiosa alzando los brazos y sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un guante café. Ante aquella anhelante petición el juego comenzó.

-El primer lanzamiento de nuestros contrincantes es…-describieron con atención contemplando como un joven de su escuela lanzaba la pelota y fue golpea con el bate del otro competidor.-Señores y señoritas ¡Fue atrapada!-recito cuando la única mujer en el campo la atrapo con el guante antes de que tocara el suelo.- ¡Esta fuera! ¡Bien hecho Mao-san!- felicito el pelinegro que reseñaba el partido.

Un vehículo plateado, paro justamente para observar el partido. –Oh Milk… ¡Así se hace mocosa!-animo Bardock con una sonrisa al verla atrapar el tiro. Realmente le agradaba esa chica, incluso la apreciaba como si fuera la hija que nunca pudo tener.

-¡Tu puedes Milk! ¡Haz lo mejor que puedas!-celebro un niño de 8 años en el asiento del copiloto. –Oye papá…-El adulto volteo a mirar al más pequeño de sus hijos. –Te propongo un trato…-

-¿Qué tipo de trato?-cuestiono con curiosidad.

-El instituto Sekishigire termina sin anotar puntos… Al bate viene ahora el instituto Orange Star-narro el calvo contemplando como su compañera sostenía el objeto de madera.- La primera en batear es, Mao-san… san…san…-

-¡Deja de hacer eso, torpe!-regaño su colega en la cabina.- Ahora tenemos a una verdadera toletera…-la pelinegra estaba en posición de espera.- El lanzador es conocido como "Tira Llamas" por su increíble precisión y exactitud, nunca antes alguien ha podido hacer un Home Run cuando este sujeto es el tirador… se abanica y ¡Lanza!- la fuerza y velocidad en la que viajaba la pelota era sorprendente.

-¡Oh, Conecto!-grito el publico con entusiasmo al ver como la chica golpea la esfera con fuerza y hace que se eleve por los aires.

-¡Es un tiro alto! ¡Se va, se va! ¡Se fue de la cancha!-conto Krillin agitando sus brazos con emoción.- ¡Mao Milk batea un…!-

-¡HOME RUN!-vocifero los espectadores con frenesí saltando entre las gradas.

-¡Lo hice!-manifestó la pelinegra recorriendo las bases.- ¡Lo siento por no ser una porrista!-saco su lengua dirigiéndose al joven de la otra escuela, quien anteriormente se había referido a ella de esa forma.

-¡Sí! ¡Milk está a salvo!-alabaron los dos integrantes de la familia Son.-Debo reconocerlo Goten, tu idea fue fantástica…-admitió acariciándole el cabello a su hijo.-Solo no le digas a tu mamá que no fuiste a estudiar…-pidió con seriedad, ante esto el infante asiente antes de meter en su boca un gran Hot dog. –Pásame las palomitas…-

-¡El instituto Orange Star toma la delantera! Mao continúa con su maravilloso desempeño-agrego número 17 con una amplia sonrisa.-Y luego de la octava entrada tiene un cuatro de cuatro, ¡Anotando 4 Home Run!-

-También, ¡Salvo al quipo de un apuro con sus excelentes jugadas defensivas!-parloteo el otro.- ¡Si señores, ese es el tipo de presidenta que quiero para mi escuela!- promociono causando apoyo entre los espectadores.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁN MOSTRANDO MI ACTUACIÓN EXCEPCIONAL?!-demando colérica la heredera de Corporación Capsule, quien reclamaba atención.

-¡Oh, pero Sekishigire en la decima entrada, hizo un contraataque feroz! Pero para nuestro alivio vamos ganando 10-8… y todo es gracias a ¡Milk Mao-san… san… san!-interrumpió el mejor amigo de Goku ignorando las quejas de la peliazul.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Krillin corrió rápidamente por los pasillos del edificio SB 202, por nada del mundo quería llegar tarde a su clase de historia. Entro a su salón y se instalo en su asiento al lado de cierta belleza de pelo rubio. – ¡Hola 18!-

Ella giro su cabeza 90 grados a la izquierda.-Hola…-saludo mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?-

-¡Muy bien! Milk es genial, logro hacer 4 Home Run, incluso use mi ingenio para presentarla como la próxima presidente…-confirmo haciendo movimiento con sus manos, después de ese breve resumen surgió un silencio incomodo. - ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto alegremente después de 5 minutos, pero ella parecía confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? El techo está por encima de nosotros y el cielo esta más allá del último piso del edificio…-respondió.

El pequeño joven ríe en voz alta.-No, no es eso, Es solo una expresión…-hablo despacio como si ella no lo entendiera de otra manera.- Eso significa qué hay de nuevo en tu día…-

-Oh, bueno ¿Por qué te importa?-ella sonaba casi interesada en formar una conversación, pero dirigió su mirada a los estudiantes que entraron lentamente al salón.

-Uh…-se froto la cabeza.- No lo sé, supongo que es normal preguntar, ¿no?-

-Esa es una pregunta sin sentido…-contradijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces dame una respuesta sin sentido…-él sonrió impresionado de sí mismo, ya que nunca antes habían dialogado tanto estando los dos solos.

Ella frunce el ceño.- ¡Eso es estúpido!- opino mirando a otro lado.

-Oh, uh… Bien, entonces…-trato de ocultar la expresión de decepción en su rostro e imitar a su compañera. Segundos después, vieron como dos de sus amigos entraron a clase.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludaron desde la puerta.

\- ¡Que milagro! Goku llegaste temprano…-bromeo observando cómo ocupaba su asiento delante de él, mientras Milk se sentó tres filas mas adelante de ellos.

-¡No te burles Krillin!- exigió con el ceño levemente fruncido.- En realidad quería deshacerme de esta clase hoy, pero Milk siendo la chica buena que es… arruino mi diversión…-relato con un gesto de desilusión.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas?-emitió 18 como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.-Es Milk después de todo…-

-Si…-suspiro el joven de cabellos alborotados.- Supongo-

La señora Sheerstir entro a la habitación seguida por un joven que parecía un poco fuera de lugar. La pelinegra lo observa de cerca. El chico tenía el pelo de punta en forma ascendente, casi como la llama de una vela. No tenía puesto el uniforme característico de la escuela, si no que vestía una chaqueta de piel color marrón con jeans azules rasgados y botas blancas. Su chamarra estaba ceñida al cuerpo, mostrando sus brazos increíblemente musculosos, no era muy alto, pero aun así era 7 cm mal grande que ella. Tenía el rostro angular, la mandíbula curvada, brindándole un fuerte atractivo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban lejos de llegar a ser acogedores. Eran negro carbón como el vacio, se podría decir de alguna manera que su mirada era tan espantosa que podría causar miedo al maravilloso Hulk. Su expresión era fría, llevando en su cara una mueca que parecía estar tatuada en su cara.

-Wow…-Bulma quien estaba en los últimos asientos, jadeo con corazones en los ojos. - ¿Quién es? Él es tan… tan… guapo…- muchos murmullos de este tipo procedían del género femenino, pues casi todas las chicas de la clase quedaron maravilladas debido a sus rasgos perfectos, sin incluir a Milk o a 18.

-¡Dios mío!- esgrimió Krillin en voz alta. Toda la clase volteo a verlo y éste enrojeció de vergüenza.

-No me digas que también te gusto el chico nuevo…-mofo su amigo causando risas en los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no…-se apresuro a decir.-Tengo la sensación de haberlo visto antes… ¡Ah ya se! Él compitió contigo y ambos ocuparon el primer lugar en el último torneo estudiantil de las Artes Marciales…- susurro después de inclinar su boca al oído de su compañero.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? A pesar de que éramos mucho más jóvenes en ese entonces…-reconoció luego de hacer un gran esfuerzo en recordarlo.

-De todas formas, recuerdo que él y Goku eran tan fuertes, que prácticamente no existía ninguna diferencia…-sostuvo la rubia mirando al calvo.- El torneo se prolongo durante tanto tiempo que los locutores finalmente se rindieron y declararon un empate, repartiendo equitativamente el dinero…-

-¡Silencio, clase!-llamo la maestra, una vez su orden se cumplió continuo para presentar al nuevo alumno. –Se trata de Sayan Vegeta- el individuo nombrado miro a sus compañeros con total desinterés, sin apartar de su rostro el ceño frunció.- Recientemente se mudo aquí desde Saymain y se acabo de unir con nosotros a Orange Star, ¿Tienes algo que quieras decir?- pregunto pero él solo se limito a gruñir, al no obtener una respuesta la profesora hizo un gesto hacia el asiento vacío junto a Milk.

Al ver a la pelinegra, Vegeta sorprendentemente abandono su ceño fruncido reemplazándolo con una sonrisa tímida dirigida hacia ella. Mao lo mira unos instantes y rápidamente desvía la mirada con la cabeza en alto, fingiendo con poco éxito que no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre se sentó. Mantuvo la cabeza hacia adelante, pero le hablo en susurro.- ¿Realmente eran tan pretenciosa, chica?-su voz era áspera y gruesa, posiblemente se podría considerar para la mayoría como muy atrayente.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y giro la cabeza para mirarlo.- ¿Estás hablando conmigo?-Él asintió.- Bueno, yo solo soy tan pretenciosa como tú lo eres de petulante…-se burlo anotando en su libreta lo que la maestra estaba escribiendo en el tablero. Él dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Por lo que veo, me llevas la delantera, niña…-comento.

Ella frunce el ceño claramente indignada. – ¡Retiro lo dicho! Has fruncido tanto el ceño, que incluso desde América se puede ver las líneas de expresión que ha dejado marca en su rostro.-se cruzo de brazos. – No soy tan pretenciosa como eso…-

-Por favor, chica. Tu nariz no puede estar más arriba, porque de estarlo estaría flotando en el espacio…-dijo con gracia.

-¡Lo que sea, chico nuevo! ¿Puedes por favor dejar de hablarme? En realidad estoy tratando de aprender…-ella puso sus ojos fijos en el pizarrón, perdiendo la oportunidad de percibir la mirada y sonrisa rápida que Vegeta le envió, luego el nuevo integrante de la escuela niega con la cabeza todavía conservando el mismo gesto en los labios.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, aunque para Milk estuvo llena de irritación. Miraba a su alrededor y podía apreciar a casi todas las chicas mirando a su nuevo compañero con admiración. Ella gimió y rodo los ojos ante la facilidad que tenían algunas personas de dejarse impresionar. A pesar de eso, de vez en cuando ella lo miraba de reojo, no porque haya causado en ella algún tipo de flechazo, simplemente quería saber que estaba mirando ya que de a momentos se sentía observada. Sin embargo, durante toda la clase el chico de cabello en forma de flama no se movió ni un centímetro.

**RING**

-¡Oh gracias al cielo!-menciono Vegeta levantándose de su silla tan rápido que nadie pudo dar algún movimiento. Las miradas llenas de asombro fueron esparcidas por el lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

La jornada escolar había terminado y dos buenos amigos caminaban de regreso a sus casas, después de despedirse de sus otros compañeros. – No entiendo porque estas tan indispuesta en ir al parque acuático, si tu ya tienes prácticamente resuelto todo el asunto de la campaña electoral…-anuncio mirando a su vecina con el rabillo del ojo.

Ella suspiro.- Conoces la razón…-el chico la mira confundido. –Recuerda que no sé nadar, le tengo pánico a las profundidades…-confeso avergonzada.

-Lo había olvidado… Aun así no le des mucha trascendencia a ello, le prometí a Chelsea que estaríamos allí…-

-Pero de todos modos…-hablo tranquila dejando de caminar, apretó la manija de su bolso y se volteo para verlo con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No está bien, para nada bien! ¡A pesar de que somos amigos desde la infancia, tú te olvidaste de mí y luego le dices eso sin consultarme! ¡No está bien!-reprendió con impotencia no solo por su fobia a los estanques con agua, sino también por la actitud que siempre tiene Goku con las demás chicas.- _¡¿Por qué me ves diferente a las demás?! ¿Por qué no puedes verme como mujer?-_ imploro con gritos internos de esperanza, pero luego al no escuchar sonido alguno, bajo la mirada con desasosiego.

-¡Milk, espera!-llamo el joven de cabellos alborotados tratando de detenerla, pues vio como ella empezó a dar pasos apresurados dejándolo atrás.- ¡Lo siento! Me asegurare de pensar bien antes de aceptar cualquier otra invitación…-se disculpo sinceramente cuando la alcanzo.- ¿Por qué dices eso cuando eso no t-…?-ella ensancho sus ojos y soltó su maletín.

-¡Que guardes silencio no es bueno!-expuso zarandeándolo desde la parte superior del cuello de su camisa. –Somos amigos desde niños, por eso… Tienes que contarme todo…-recordó con una mezcla de ternura, firmeza y ansiedad.

-Está bien, ya te dije que lo pensare… y hablare contigo antes…-aseguro el chico poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, para intentar que afloje su agarre. La pelinegra sintió el contacto y se distancio con las mejillas coloreadas por un tímido color carmesí. - ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto extrañado por su comportamiento, pero fue interrumpido por grandes y veloces gotas de agua que caían del cielo en gran cantidad. -¡Vamos!-

-¡Aaah!-exclamo ella cuando su compañero la tomo de la mano y la arrastro con él para buscar un sitio que los protegiera de la lluvia. -¡Mi sombrilla!- dijo mirando atrás de ella mientras corría.

-¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Si perdemos más tiempo te enfermarás!-expreso él doblando la esquina de la calle, sujetando firmemente su mochila y la de la chica. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron en medio de las calles, hasta que vieron un templo. Se apresuraron a entrar en la edificación solitaria y miraron fijamente el espectáculo de agua.

-Sí que estas realmente empapada…-rio Goku mirándola con diversión, pero ante su broma la mujer se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Necesitas enfadarte por qué te haya dicho eso?- la observo con expectación.

-¡No es por eso!-emitió antes de cambiar su expresión. – Hay dragón en un lugar como este…-detallo con asombro a una escultura de madera en la parte superior de la puerta.

-¿Aah? Es cierto…-

-Goku, eres el nieto de un escultor… ¿Cómo es posible que no te hallas dado cuenta?-

-Fastidiosa, ya lo sabía…-declaro con falsa indignación. –Solo que no lo había visto de cerca…-

-¡Qué lindo!-manifestó ella con una gran sonrisa. –Cuando éramos niños solíamos jugar por aquí… Es una lástima que algo hermoso este tan cerca y no lo hayamos podido ver antes…-

-¿Eeh?...-formulo el individuo detrás de ella. Poso su mirada en la mujer y pudo ver como pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por cada hebra de su sedoso cabello, siguió con atención a una de aquellas y se fijo en lo ceñida que le quedaba la ramera del uniforme a causa de la humedad.

-¿Qué pasa?-curioseo ella volteando a ver a su callado amigo.

-Ah… N-Nada-contesto sonrojado con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hemos vuelto!-avisaron ambos pelinegros dejando sus zapatos en las entrada de la casa Son.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa!-respondieron todos dentro de la edificación. Gine se acerca para recibirlos. -¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?!- interpelo preocupada. -¡Aah! ¡Están realmente empapados!-recalco mirándolos.

-Lo siento mamá, Tuve que hacer la limpieza de mi salón… por eso llegamos un poco tarde…-

-Atraparan un resfriado si no se cambian en este mismo momento… Sube a tu cuarto y te das un baño-Goku asiente y comienza a subir por las escaleras. Milk observa cómo se aleja y trata de darse la vuelta para irse a su casa. –Espera, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Eeh… Voy a cambiarme, no creo que importe si salgo unos cuantos segundos así, no podría estar más mojada…-sonrió con amabilidad.

-No, no iras, te quedaras hasta que se acabe la tormenta…-impuso sonriendo con las manos en las caderas.

-P-Pero…-

-Nada de peros…-negó con la cabeza.-Vamos, te prestaré algo de ropa…-propuso abriendo paso al segundo piso, seguida por la niña callada. Incluso Milk sabía cuando no contradecir a la señora de la casa.

_Una Hora Después…_

-¡Gracias por la comida!-dijeron todos al unisón.

-Mmm… ¡Que delicioso!-halagaron los hombres al saborear un pequeño fragmento del plato que les correspondía.

-¡Me alegra mucho que les guste! Milk lo preparo… Estoy segura que serás una buena esposa…-opino Gine mirando como la chica le dirigía una rápida mirada a su hijo del medio y se sonrojaba_.- Como no me pude dar cuenta de algo tan obvio…-_pensó con picardía.

-¡Enhorabuena Milk! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haber ganado el partido de beisbol! ¡Eres grandiosa!-felicito el niño con la alegría plasmada en la cara.

-¿Eeh…? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun no he mencionado nada de eso…-articulo confundida. Ante esa revelación tanto Goten como Bardock empiezan a sudar frio.

-Cariño… ¿Tienes algo que agregar?-cuestiono con desconfianza.

-Las noticias vuelan rápido, mi cielo…-rio nerviosamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa. –Además… ¿Puedes creerlo? Logro hacer 4 Home Run…-expreso tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones!-exclamo la señora contenta. Su marido pudo dar un suspiro de alivio.

-Y… ¿Cómo va la campaña?-pregunto el anciano con amabilidad.

-Muy bien abuelo, estamos esperando que Milk pueda postularse, ella casi tiene todo listo yo solo voy a ayudarla en la tarea de conseguir votos…-

-Vaya… Milk Mao para presidenta, no suena mal…-añadio Radiz con una sonrisa de lado. –De esa manera podre llegar tarde y no me reprocharan las faltas…-pero casi se atraganta cuando noto la mirada de muerte que le ofreció su hermano y su vecina. –Está bien, no… -

-Pero ese nombre es algo enclenque…-manifestó el adulto con cicatriz en la mejilla.- Tendrías que cambiártelo por…-adopto una posición pensativa. - ¡Ya se! Cámbialo por Mao Ginga…- hizo movimientos de ninja con las manos.- Significa Galaxia…-

-Ese está muy bien…-apoyo su mujer.- ¿Puedo llamarte Ginga-san?- pidió juntando sus manos. La chica solo pudo parpadear.

-Y ya que estamos en este plan, de apellido podrías ponerte Daiuchuu que significa Cosmos… -continuo Son Gohan.

-¡Un nombre genial! ¿No crees? Daiuchuu Ginga…-cuestiono Bardock a la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mi nombre es Mao Milk!-defendió con firmeza.

-Tsc… Vaya cría mas quisquillosa…-objeto el padre de familia mientras cruzaba los brazos y voltea a ver a su esposa.- Gine, ¿No se te ocurren buenos nombre?-

-Veamos… ¿Qué tal si le añadimos algo a su nombre? No solo para hacerlo más largo, sino para indicar que está por encima del paso del tiempo…-sugirió entusiasmada.- Mao Milk Eternal…-a los jóvenes se les resbalo una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

-¡Oh si! ¡Es genial!-confirmo el hombre con una banda roja atada en su frente.- Así te llamaremos ahora, Etanol…-puso una mano en el hombre de la señorita que estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo.

-Tú ni te aclaras…-suspiro resignada. –No entiendo por qué me sorprendo…-

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Continuará…_


	3. Memorias

**Capítulo 2: Memorias **

El reloj de pared marco las 11:35pm haciendo que retumbara el sonido de las manecillas en toda la casa. Milk estaba en su cuarto mirando su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo. –_Vaya… La señora Gine tiene buenos gustos, no puedo creer que ella usara este tipo de atuendo cuando era más joven…-_pensó con una sonrisa al contemplar su vestimenta. Llevaba puesto un buzo color rosa que abrazaba su figura, un pequeño chaleco sin mangas color vino tinto, una falda de pliegues negra que llegaba un poco más abajo de mitad de pierna, un par de medias negras hasta las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color. -¡Aah!-articulo con emoción abrazando un cojín. –Goku me dijo que me veía linda…-animada se lanzo sobre la cama y empezó a saltar llena de alegría. –Creo que trataré de vestirme así más seguido…-se propuso mirando con una sonrisa el techo. -¿Eeh…?-exclamo al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse. – ¡Llego Lunch!-supuso poniéndose de pie para salir a saludarla. Bajo con rapidez las escaleras pero no alcanzo a encontrarse con ella, solo vio una rubia cabellera encerrándose en otra habitación. Suspiro y con precaución se acerco para llamar a la puerta.

Al escuchar el suave sonido que provenía desde afuera, la mujer de 23 años frunce el ceño. – ¡Ya comí!-manifestó con notable fastidio.

-Bienvenida a casa…-mascullo la pelinegra con una sonrisa triste posando su mano sobre la madera.- Buenas noches, hermana…-desanimada por no obtener una respuesta, vuelve a su cuarto con lentitud. –_No puedo culparla, después de todo ella tiene razón… Yo fui la culpable de la muerte de nuestros padres y también de que toda la carga haya caído sobre ella…-_medito antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y tomo en sus manos su libro favorito, titulado: _"El jardín de las palabras"_. Separo las hojas a la mitad y encontró un pétalo de flor de cerezo. Percibió al observarlo un contacto sublime con un momento especial de su infancia, pues cada día desde niña lo veía fijamente con cariño. Esbozo una sonrisa recordando el por qué lo atesoraba.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una agradable mañana, deleitaba a toda la ciudad con el escenario más bello del año. Cada pétalo caía de los arboles de cerezo sobre el suelo, mostrando con ello la hermosura de un cambio de estación. Dos pequeños pelinegros disfrutaban del espectáculo después de terminar su último día de escuela.

-Oye… dicen que es a 5 centímetros por segundo-comento una niña de 7 años de edad.

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué es eso?-replica el niño a su lado.

-La velocidad a la que caen los pétalos de las flores de cerezo… cinco centímetros por segundos…-repitió acomodándose un poco la mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

-Sabes un montón de cosas…-manifestó el de cabellos alborotados provocando una linda risa en su compañera.- Oh, espera…-ambos infantes se detuvieron, él tomo un pétalo que cayó sobre la cabeza de la joven y se lo entrego en las manos.- Aquí tienes un segundo congelado de este momento…-sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

-Gracias…-contesto con un leve sonrojo.

-Oye, Milk… ¿Vas a visitar a tus padres en estas vacaciones?-ella asintió observando al cielo mientras él hizo un gesto de decepción.

-¿No crees que parecen copos de nieve?-pregunto guardando aquel tesoro que le fue otorgado.

-¿Tú crees…?- intento articular, pero la chica empezó a correr.- ¡Espera!- pero como respuesta obtuvo una melodía de felicidad e inmediatamente corrió tras ella. Siguieron su reducido juego hasta que la pelinegra logro cruzar las vías del tren antes de que detuvieran el paso, dejando al chiquillo del otro lado.

-¡Espera!-vocifero. En realidad no quería separarse tan pronto de su amiga. La pequeña voltea con una sonrisa.

-Goku…-dijo dando una vuelta en su propio eje.- Te prometo que volveré pronto…- tan pronto articulo estas palabras, el tren hizo su recorrido frente a ellos generando un fuerte ruido.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este corto momento que apareció en su memoria sucedió un año antes de que sus padres fallecieran en el incendio que se provoco en la región Flypan. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se dirigió sin obstáculos a su cama dispuesta a descansar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Un nuevo día se hizo presente. Muchos estudiantes estaban reunidos en el salón de literatura aunque aún no había llegado su maestro. Entre ellos, estaba Goku sentado en el último asiento mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos. Segundos después volteo a mirar a su amiga que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación y Sonrió al ver que dos jóvenes se le acercaron.

-¡Oye, Milk-chan!-la pelinegra desvió su mirada del libro que leía para ver a una de sus compañeras hablarle.- Perdón, pero… ¿Puedes prestarnos tus apuntes?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Nos dormimos durante la clase…-explico otra que tenía el cabello castaño y corto.- Hacemos "Manyoushuu" actualmente…-

-¡Aah!-exclamo con felicidad mientras buscaba en su maletín su cuaderno de apuntes.- Manyoushuu es la colección de poesía más vieja conocida en Japón… Fue coleccionada por Ootomo No Yakamochi y obtuvo un total de veinte volúmenes…-relato antes de pasarle su libreta. –Hay aproximadamente 4500 poemas hermosos en la colección…-añadio meneando su dedo índice, las chicas se sorprendieron ante el conocimiento de la mujer. –Hay una diferencia clave entre poemas por los años…-señalo con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Casi la mitad de los poemas de Manyoushuu son escritos anónimamente…-

-¿Eeh? Veo que sabes mucho…-murmuraron a la vez.- ¡Muchas Gracias!-le dijeron antes de volver a sus asientos.

La pelinegra suspiro. Era de las pocas veces en las que interactuaba con otras personas aparte de sus amigos. Sonrió ante la sensación de compañerismo que logro experimentar. Giro su cabeza y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la dulce mirada de Goku. Ella avergonzada bajo la vista por unos instantes, luego volvió a verlo levantando su mano para saludar, pero él ya no le prestó atención. Él tenía la mirada fija en cierta peliazul. Nuevamente, sintió una punzada en su corazón. Quería deshacerse del pensamiento que se formo en su cabeza, pero le fue imposible… Todo apuntaba a una sola afirmación. Se había enamorado de unos ojos tan hermosos e hipnotizantes, que no se había dado cuenta que no la miraban a ella, pero aun conociendo esa verdad no quería desistir.- _Mientras quede una promesa por cumplir, no me pienso darme por vencida…-_se impuso con firmeza.

-¡Oye Goku!-llamaron golpeando amistosamente su hombro.

-¿Eeh?-se sorprendió y quito la mirada de la heredera de Corporación Capsule.- ¿Qué pasa Krillin?-curioseo quitándose el artefacto que estaba en sus oídos.

-¡Necesito que al finalizar me acompañes a hacer unos asuntos!-manifestó sentándose en la silla del lado.

-¡Pareces muy feliz!-lo noto con una mirada divertida.

-Lo estoy, tengo una idea para conquistar a 18… y-fue interrumpido por el maestro quien acababa de entrar al lugar.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!-saludo dejando sus pertenencias sobre el escritorio.-Como algunos saben, dentro de poco se elegirán los delegados de clases y el más importante, el presidente (a) estudiantil que vendría a ser el encargado de liderar al alumnado… Bueno, voy a mencionarles algunos requisitos y el que se sienta calificado para el cargo…- miro el calendario de la pared.- El miércoles de la otra semana, deberá entregarme en una hoja sus datos personales, las propuestas organizadas y también una planilla con firmas de mínimo 150 estudiantes que apoyen su liderazgo…- luego busco entre su cuaderno una hoja. –Indefectiblemente, el título de presidente se escogerá democráticamente, pero… El joven debe estar en segundo año, tener un promedio superior y… estar necesariamente en un club extracurricular…-anuncio mirando a su público. –No siendo más… comencemos con la clase…-

_-¡Muy bien! Esto será fácil… siendo la chica más popular esa Mao no tendrá oportunidad…_-pensó Bulma muy segura.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué pretendes Krillin?-interroga número 18 con los brazos cruzados. –Estamos en medio del pasillo, ¡Rápido! ¿Qué quieres?-

-Se que eres especialista en karate, así que supuse que te gustan los hombres fuertes…-confeso.-Así que Luchare contigo, si gano te convertirás en mi novia…-la señalo con confianza.

-Krillin, creo que mejor lo dejas para después…-propuso el pelinegro al lado de su mejor amigo, al percibir las murmuraciones de varios estudiantes.

-¡Alégrate! Tenía pensado no pegarle a nadie de este colegio, pero hare una excepción contigo…- hablo sin ninguna expresión.-Sin embargo, quiero que esto sea en defensa propia…-adopto una posición de defensa.- Ataca primero…-

-¡Por favor no te excedas!...-pidió Goku recostándose en la pared para adquirir una posición más cómoda.

-Claro que no, nunca lastimaría a una mujer…-

-Se lo decía a ella-

-¡Hump! De todas maneras… ¡Te voy a ganar!-grito saltando contra la rubia. La chica se agacho y le dio un bonus de patadas en el estomago, sus golpes eran tan fuertes que mantenían al calvo suspendido en el aire.

-¡Goku, El conducto de la basura!-dijo. Rápidamente ante la orden, el joven abre la puerta. Ella lanza otra de sus patadas y hace que el pequeño individuo caiga en el lugar mencionado anteriormente.

-¡AAAH! ¡Ayuda!-imploro al sentir como empezaba a deslizarse por el ducto metalizado. Su cara se torno mas horrorizada cuando vio a su agresora acercarse lentamente.

Numero 18 se arrodillo frente a él y le sonrió maliciosamente. –Te caerás si te suelto los dedos… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- él negó ansiosamente con la cabeza.- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres caer?-le pregunto fingiendo inocencia.-Vaya… si quieres…-

-¡Pero si no te he dicho nada!-se justifico. Ella lentamente va quitándole uno a uno los dedos que él estaba usando para aun permanecer en su lugar.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAh!-vocifero mientras caía desde el cuarto piso por el estrecho conducto.

-¿Me he pasado?-se cuestiono sintiendo un ápice de culpabilidad.

-No, está bien…- le contesto el hijo de Bardock antes de acercarse a la cavidad por la que su amigo cayo.- Oye, Krillin, ¿Aun vives?-curioseo haciendo una bocina con sus manos sobre la boca.

-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Me seguiré esforzando!-se escucho como respuesta.

-Ojala lo dejara así…-suspiro con frustración. –Nos vemos después, Me saludas a Milk…-se despidió la mujer regresando a su salón designado.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a mi clase de Biología…-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Una fresca brisa removió los cabellos alborotados de un infante de aproximadamente 9 años de edad. Estaba en medio de un hermoso jardín que contenía un estanque en el centro y en frente suyo se encontraba una niña. El niño la mira fijamente.- Yo me convertiré en tu esposo…-hizo una pausa.- Seré la mejor compañía que puedas tener por toda la eternidad…-prometió con seriedad.

La pequeña se sorprende y deja de lado su llanto silencioso. Con una de sus manos seca las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, mientras con la otra sostenía un libro. Ella lo miro con timidez e inmediatamente bajo la cabeza de manera que su barbilla casi toca su esternón, esto le permitió a su blanco sombrero cubrir su hermoso rostro. De repente, se escucho el suave sonido de las campanillas movidas por el viento. Ella lentamente y sin alzar la mirada, extiende su brazo ofreciendo su dedo meñique. Él parpadeo un par de veces y asiente imitando la misma acción de su acompañante. –Siempre te protegeré…-menciona entrelazando sus dedos como señal de un nuevo pacto.

-¡Señor Son! ¡SEÑOR SON!-

Apresuradamente el joven nombrado abrió sus ojos. Busca con la mirada somnolienta al responsable de aquel grito, pero tardo un par de segundos para darse cuenta que estaba en su salón de clases.

-¡Por fin despierta, señor Son! ¿Podría permitirnos continuar con la clase o sus ronquidos continuaran interrumpiendo mi lectura?-pregunto la profesora con el ceño fruncido. El estudiante asiente avergonzado como señal para que reanudara su trabajo.- ¡Bien!... Como decía el concepto de ecosistema ha evolucionado desde su origen. El término acuñado en los años 1930s, se adscribe a los botánicos ingleses Roy Clapham (1904-1990) y Sir Arthur Tansley (1871-1955). En un principio se aplicó a…-

Goku perezosamente empieza a escribir algunos datos que estaban presentes en el tablero, cuando siente vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo. -¿Aah?-formulo al sacarlo con sutileza y ver el nombre de Yamcha en la pantalla. Suspiro antes de girar su cabeza para ver a su compañero sentado en el otro extremo del lugar haciéndole señas con las manos. Él hábilmente comprendió y con rapidez limpio la gota de saliva que se le había escapado mientras dormía.

_-¿Quién será esa chica?... Nunca logro distinguir su rostro y no es la primera vez que sueño con ella, pero esta vez tengo la sensación de que es un recuerdo…_ -medito el chico mirando por la ventana.- El cielo… es tan alto…-opino deleitándose en el precioso azul del firmamento.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Estoy tan cansado!-confeso el joven más popular de la escuela caminando junto con su compañero mientras degustaban una paleta.

-Estabas durmiendo ¿Cierto?-

-¿Y tu Yamcha? ¿No estás cansado?-interrogo con escepticismo.- A pesar de que Milk pasa a buscarme, aun no logro acostumbrarme a madrugar…-agrego entre bostezos.

-Es más relajado de lo que crees…-mordió su helado.- No puedo creer que te cueste levantarte para la escuela y no para tus entrenamientos…-

El de cabellos alborotados se rio con una mano detrás de la cabeza.- Eso es cierto, pero…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una silueta familiar. Contemplo a su rival caminando por el pasillo con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- el individuo sonrió. -¿A quienes tenemos aquí?-

-¿Vegeta?-indago el nombre de su adversario sin estar muy seguro.

-¡Sí! –Camino hacia él y hablando lentamente como si fuera un niño prosiguió.- ¡Buen chico, Kakaroto! ¡Usted me recuerda! ¡Esto merece un regalo!-

-¡Deja de lado los sarcasmos!-demando al percibir el tono burlón que había utilizado para dirigirse a él.

-¡Estoy impresionado! No sabía que un insecto como tu tuviera la capacidad mental para distinguir una alta expresión de ingenio.-

Frunce el ceño.- ¡Oye! ¡Deja de ser tan malo conmigo! ¿Qué te he hecho yo?-Vegeta rodo los ojos y después de un breve silencio Yamcha cambia de tema.

-Espera, si Saymain es de elite como he escuchado, Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¡Eso no te importa, gusano!-respondió con el tono más severo que pudo emplear.

-Está bien, está bien… lo entendemos…-garantizo el sujeto de cabello largo poniendo los brazos en señal de derrota.

-De todas maneras, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo que estar en algún otro sitio que no sea este…-afirmo desplazándose en dirección contraria.- ¡Idiotas!-mascullo antes de irse.

-No puede ser… Debe ser algún tipo de maldición en la cual mis ancestros están involucrados… Siempre me encuentro con ese sujeto-comunico mirando la figura de Vegeta alejarse.- ¿Acaso no es suficiente haber participado en el mismo torneo que él?-

-Con tu familia eso es posible…-replico con gracia el joven de cicatriz en el rostro.- Oh, ella está aquí…-manifestó al escuchar unos pasos acelerados.

-¿Eeh?-lo miro confundido.

-¡GOKU!-vocifero una pelinegra saltando sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡¿M-Milk!?-interpelo levantando su cara del suelo tratando de descifrar el nombre de la mujer que estaba sentada en su espalda.

-¡¿Por qué no contestaste tu teléfono, tonto?!-reclamo con evidente enojo.- Dijiste que nos encontraríamos a las 2:30pm en el salón de literatura para discutir sobre la campaña electoral.-se cruzo de brazos permaneciendo en la misma posición de antes.- ¡Son las 3:50! ¡¿Hasta qué hora pensabas hacerme esperar?!-

-Lo siento, olvide decírtelo… Estaba en una clase de habilitación…-declaro haciendo un intento por levantarse.

-¡Oh, lo esperado del rey de reprobar!-dijo con falsa sorpresa mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su amigo.- Ok lo entiendo…-menciono con total tranquilidad algo que sorprendió a los dos hombres.- ¡Pero no te saldrás con la tuya tan fácil por ignorarme!-comunico con una sonrisa de lado, las manos en las caderas y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ambos suspiraron.- Ya me lo esperaba…-dijeron a la vez.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡N-Nada!-se apresuraron a decir agitando las manos con nerviosismo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Por qué te tuve que comprar un raspado?-interpelo a su amiga de infancia que estaba sentada a su lado en una de las bancas de los jardines de la escuela. Ella ignoro aquella pregunta, ya que estaba disfrutando el maravilloso sabor del hielo azucarado. Luego, sin previo aviso uso su cuchara para quitarle a Goku un bocado. -¡Oye, no te comas el mío!-exigió al percatarse de sus acciones. -¿Q-Que pasa?-consulto al verla adoptar una rara expresión en su rostro.

-¡Se me congelo el cerebro!-confeso sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

-Eso es lo que te pasa por robar de mi raspado…-le recalco antes de continuar introduciendo su comida en la boca.

-¿Y bien Milk? ¿Te has encontrado con Vegeta?-curiosea Yamcha sentando en la banca continua.- Ese tipo es difícil, ¿Qué se cree? ¿El príncipe de una raza superior a la humanidad? ¡Hump!-formulo con molestia antes de beber de su lata de soda.

-Por lo que veo ustedes si… ¿Qué les dijo?-cuestiono con curiosidad.

-Se burlo de mí y también nos ofendió…-conto entre bocados.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-la mujer grito y la gran mayoría de estudiantes que paseaba por allí se voltearon a mirarla.- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Él no tiene el derecho de hablarle así a mi Goku!-

-Uhm…-el hombre de cicatriz tosió.- ¿Tu Goku?-Ella se sonrojo violentamente al darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pidió saber el otro joven cuando por un momento dejo de comer para lanzarle una mirada ligeramente divertida y confusa a la pelinegra.

-Bueno, yo, Eeh… -tartamudeo mirando hacia abajo para evitar el contacto visual e hizo girar sus pulgares con inquietud.-Ya saben lo que quiero decir…-intento astutamente escapar de ese momento, pero ambos sujetos negaron con sus cabeza.- No, uhm… no dije como mi Goku… Quise decir como nuestro Goku… Porque todos somos amigos, ¿Verdad?- ella se rio con ansiedad.-Esto acaba de salir mal…-susurro para sus adentros.

Mientras el de cabellos alborotados observaba la ocurrente respuesta, en su mente retumbo una pequeña voz femenina que decía: "_Te prometo que volveré pronto, mi Goku_"… Sorprendido, sin darse cuenta aprieta el envase que tenía en la mano generando que parte de su raspado cayera sobre su pantalón.

-Goku, se está regando…-observo su amigo con indiferencia.

-¡Aah! Parece que hubieras orinado tus pantalones…-señalo la chica con burla y también aliviada por el cambio de conversación.

-¡Cállate! Demonios…-comento bajando la mirada a sus extremidades inferiores.

-Toma…-

-¡Oh gracias!-recibió el pañuelo que le ofreció ella y empezó a limpiarse.

\- ¿Cuándo voy a tu casa para hacer el trabajo de habilitación?-quiso saber el hombre de cabello largo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si quieres mañana después de la escuela…- propuso el joven sin darse cuenta que su compañera estaba acabando su raspado velozmente.

-¡Me parece bien!-

-¡Auuu mi cerebro otra vez!-se quejo con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!-

_En El Salón del Club de Literatura…_

-Bien…-menciono Goku dejando una hoja de papel sobre la mesa que compartía con su amiga. –Tenemos que conseguir muchas firmas o de lo contrario no lograremos nada…-puntualizo sentado frente a ella.- Hagamos un panfleto para promocionar tu campaña…-

-Por supuesto…-manifestó la pelinegra escribiendo sobre la cartulina con un marcador negro.- ¡Esta listo!-anuncio mostrándoselo. Tenía inscrito lo siguiente: "¡Únete al buen liderazgo! Vota a favor de Mao Milk, 2-A… Para mayor información puede contactarnos después de clase en el club de literatura en el tercer piso al final del ala este del edificio antiguo del Instituto".

-¿No le falta algo?-agregó el joven pensativo.

-¿En serio?-interrogo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tal si le añades "Los estará esperando la futura presidenta más guapa del instituto"?-ella asiente sin procesar lo que escucho por parte del sujeto que la miraba con diversión y vuelve a escribir sobre el papel.

-Los estará esperan…-paró en seco.- Umm… ¿Te refieres a mi?-se señalo dudosa.

-¿Quién más?-argumento, pero ella se pone de pie jadeando para mostrando su oposición ante la idea.- Si escribes eso, algunos idiotas caerán en la trampa…-

-¡No quiero que venga la gente por eso!-se opuso con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre las caderas.

-¡Esta bien!… Puedes escribir lo que quieras en el panfleto.-aclaro con amabilidad.

\- ¿Lo que quiera?... ¿Puedo hacer un dibujo de algo que me guste?-

-Claro… supongo que el mensaje solo hará que el letrero quede muy inconspicuo…-

-Vale, Entonces…-formulo sentándose nuevamente y él sonrió.- El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor, al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin, con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul…-canto el opening de su serie favorita mientras escribía, pero él hizo un gesto de desgano. -¡Listo!-

El joven suspiro al ver el cartel lleno de dibujos que representaban las esferas del Dragón. –Eso es algo que era popular hace tiempo… ¿Por qué precisamente ese programa? ¡Pararon la serie hace mucho tiempo!-

-¡Tonto, ¿Por qué dices eso?! Si cuando eras niños lo veíamos todo el tiempo, además Investigue hace poco y van a realizar una convención -manifestó mirando lo que había hecho.- Pero a mí me sigue pareciendo genial… ¿No crees que está bien?-

-No, no, claro que no…-se apresuro a negar agitando sus manos.- Si crees que está bien, yo no me opondré…-garantizo con una sonrisa.- ¿Te gustaría si asistimos los dos a esa convención?-

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió ansiosa.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Tengo demasiado tiempo libre…-murmuro Goku pegando sobre la pared el cartel. –Bueno este es el último…-miro con atención el letrero tratando de verificar que no tenga ningún error.

-¿"¡Únete al buen liderazgo!"?...-interpelo una peliazul apareciendo detrás de él.-Goku, ¿Estas involucrado en esa campaña?...-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-cuestiona confundido.

-Me sorprende que estés interesado en apoyar a alguien tan asocial como ella… Siempre he odiado a aquellos que tratan de competir conmigo hasta el punto de darme ganas de vomitar-confeso con arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, él frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.- Bueno, ya me daré cuenta de los detalles… -

Sorpresivamente, el hombre abandono su gesto al mirar fijamente aquellos ojos azules. -¡Buena suerte, Bulma!-dijo sonriéndole como si no le hubiese afectado lo anterior.

-Gracias…-le sonrió.- Espero verte pasado mañana en el parque acuático…-se despidió mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Sí, allí estaré…-garantizo mirándola perdidamente. _– Si, tiene que ser ella… No hay duda, es Bulma a quien le hice esa promesa…-_supuso con confianza.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hemos vuelto!-avisaron ambos pelinegros introduciéndose a la casa Son. Al no recibir la bienvenida acostumbrada, decidieron ir a la cocina.

-¡Aah! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Goku…-

-Hola chicos…-saludo Gine con una sonrisa mientras cortaba unos vegetales.- Los estábamos esperando, tenemos visitas que al parecer se quedaran con nosotros por una temporada…-

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué tipo de visitas?-curioseo el joven.

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo la chica, pero al instante dejo de hablar cuando sintió una mano sobre su trasero. -¡AAAAAH!-

-¡Milk!-exclamo preocupado, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio de quien se trataba.- ¡Oiga, Maestro! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a molestarla así?!-le reclamo con cierta indignación.

-Vamos Goku, no te enojes… -pidió el anciano.- Yo solo vine a tomar un poco de agua…-anuncio pero como siempre su intención era otra, pues en vez de tomar el recipiente que contenía su bebida trato de tocar el pecho de la adolescente.

-¡Viejo pervertido!…-vocifero la victima golpeándolo con una sartén antes de que realizara el acto.

-Vaya… Pero que linda…-articulo con dificultad tirado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral y una gran protuberancia detrás de la cabeza. Un par de segundos después, el joven toma de la camisa al viejo y lo arrastra lejos de la habitación, ya que lo conocía y sabía que probablemente intentaría aprovecharse de nuevo.

-Milk, me ayudarías por favor a preparar algunos bocadillos…-pidió con las manos juntas.

-Claro que si, señora Gine…-respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a las gavetas de la cocina.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Ella es Mai-presento Son Gohan a una mujer de alrededor 18 años, de ojos claros y de cabello negriazul.- Su padre fue mi compañero de entrenamiento cuando fuimos discípulos del maestro Roshi, hace algunos días pude encontrarme con él nuevamente y pude conocer algo interesante…-

-¿Ah sí?-respondió el pelinegro. Realmente él no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, ya que estaba tratando de asegurarse que el anciano pervertido estuviera a una distancia considerable de su amiga.

-Sí, está linda jovencita me dijo que se transfería a tu escuela muy pronto, así que pensé que sería una gran idea que ella te conociera, al igual que a Milk y algunos de tus amigos, de esa manera no se sentirá sola…-explico.

-Espero que no te importe, uhm, Goku ¿No? Yo estaría muy agradecida con usted y sus amigos…-manifestó la joven mujer.

-Claro, no hay problema…-en seguida su abuelo se marcho a continuar una grata platica con su yerno.

-¿Quieres que lea tu mano?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-¿Leer mi mano?-repitió algo escéptico, pero no quería pasar por grosero, así que extendió su mano derecha.

-¿Es esta tu mano dominante?-cuestiono. Él estaba un poco confundido por aquel interrogatorio, pero contesto de todos modos.- No, yo suelo usar mi mano izquierda… ¿Por qué?-

-La mano dominante me habla de su presente o vida pasada…-expuso sosteniendo esa parte del cuerpo del muchacho.- La mano no dominante me muestra su futuro…-

-Oh…-articulo fingiendo un poco de interés.

-Veo que tienes una línea de destino, existen muy pocas personas que la poseen…-miro con detenimiento ambas manos.- Creo que significa que… has querido encontrar una joven a la que le hiciste una promesa…-el chico se sorprendió ante lo escuchado.- Pero a decir verdad ella está más cerca de lo que crees y pronto tendrás un encuentro predestinado con ella… -menciono con una sonrisa.

-¿Eeh? ¿Quién es?-

-No puedo decirlo o te perderás del encuentro predestinado… Supongo que es alguien a quien conoces, quizá dentro de unos días dependiendo de la conspiración del universo podre saber la fecha con exactitud…-

-Ah, ya veo…-mascullo con desanimo.

-Sin embargo, al tener la línea del destino rota, significa que depende de ti hacer que ese amor florezca… Al parecer tu futuro va a tener grandes cambios debido a una fuerza externa…-

-Eso es… interesante-comento con una mano detrás de su cabeza pero con una expresión de intriga.

_Varios Minutos Después…_

-Vaya…-opino Mai mirando con una sonrisa varias fotografías que estaban alrededor de toda la casa. - ¡Qué linda!-aseguro tomando entre sus manos una imagen en la que aparecía Milk con un vestido azul y una corona de flores en su cabeza, mientras ponía otra en los enredados cabellos de Goku. -¿Quién es? Hay muchas fotos entre ella y tú por toda la casa…-

-¿Ah? Ella es mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Milk nos conocemos desde hace diez años… Ella está con mi mamá preparando algunos bocadillos, dentro de poco la conocerás….-sonrió al fijar su mirada en aquella foto.- Ella tenía 8 y yo 9 años… Precisamente fuimos a visitar al Maestro Roshi en esa época- agrego con felicidad. Desvió un poco la mirada haciéndola posar en otro retrato y empezó a reír al recordar aquel momento. –Mira esta…-le señalo.- Era la primer navidad que pasamos juntos y también era la primera vez que hacíamos un muñeco de nieve…- La imagen mostraba como una pequeña pelinegra con un saco y botas rosadas trataba de acomodarle una bufanda amarilla al muñeco, mientras Goku estaba colocándole a la escultura de nieve un balde rojo como sombrero y Krillin acomodaba un par de ramas para que reemplazaran los brazos. Unos cuantos metros al fondo, estaba Bardock como una expresión de terror girando dentro de una gran bola de nieve que su hijo mayor empujaba con malicia.

-Debió de ser divertido…-argumento entre risas la mujer.

-Esta otra fue cuando Goten nació-indico a la fotografía que mostraba a Milk y a Goku observando al recién nacido que estaba en los brazos de Radiz. –Siempre hemos estado juntos…-susurro pero fue oído por ella.- Bueno será mejor que regresemos con los demás…-propuso amablemente empezando a caminar hacia el jardín trasero.

Ella asintió aunque se quedo mirando por unos instantes otra imagen, la cual permitía apreciar a dos niño tomados de las manos, corriendo con una enorme sonrisa mientras eran perseguidos por Bardock quien llevaba puesto un delantal verde y tenía a un pequeño calvo alzado.- _Según parece han sido muy unidos…_-sonrió al enfocarse en las manos entrelazadas.-_No me extrañaría que fuera ella…_-

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Continuará…_


	4. ¿Infierno o Pesadilla?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Infierno o Pesadilla?**

-Gracias por el helado, Milk… y también por mostrarme la escuela-dijo Mai mientras salían de la heladería que se encontraba frente al instituto.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, por cierto me agradaría mucho que nos acompañaras al parque acuático mañana…-anuncio con una sonrisa.- ¿Crees que puedas ir?-

-Seguro…-contesto disfrutando del sabor de chispas de chocolate.- Estoy realmente emocionada por estar allí… aunque supongo que estará ese amigo tuyo.-

-¿Eeh? ¿Te refieres a Yamcha?-pregunto insegura, la otra joven asintió.- Claro él nos acompañara… ¿Acaso te desagrada? – interpelo recordando el suceso de esa mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ella es Mai, una amiga de la familia…-presento el hijo de Bardock.

-¡Mucho gusto!-saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-Aah… mucho gusto mi nombre es Krillin.-anuncio imitando la acción de la joven.- Y el de ella es Akane, pero prefiere que le digan 18…-señalo a la rubia detrás de él.- Pero no le gusta hablar mucho…-le conto en voz baja y cerca del oído.

-Mucho gusto, hermosa señorita… Mi nombre es el Supremo Yamcha, dios de la seducción.-comento guiñándole el ojo.-Pero puedes llamarme amor-seguidamente depósito un beso sobre su mano. Ella se sonrojo y trato de apartar la mano que sostenía aquel sujeto.

-¡Aah!-exclamo adolorido. - ¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué me golpeaste Milk?-recrimino con una vena hinchada.

-¿Acaso no ves que esta incomoda? ¡Compórtate!-

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No, no me mal entiendas, solo que yo… Eeh ¿Cómo decirlo?-articulo avergonzada.- Él es algo… ¿extraño?-

La pelinegra al ver su reacción dejo escapar una pequeña risa divertida.- Esa es una forma de decirlo, Yamcha es un buen chico, pero él tiene la capacidad de cortejar constantemente a las chicas guapas…-explico.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y crees que estoy calificada para estar en esa categoría?-pregunto.

Milk alzo una ceja, pero respondió de todos modos.- Claro que si… Es por eso que Yamcha estaba actuando de esa manera, si no fueras bonita habría actuado mucho más normal…-En ese momento vieron a Goku acercándose.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludo con normalidad el joven de cabellera rebelde. Ellas le correspondieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?-curioseo puesto que ya había culminado la jornada escolar.

-Lo siento, Milk… No podre acompañarlas ya he quedado con alguien-

-Pero si desean yo puedo hacerlo-se postulo con una enorme y seductora sonrisa el hombre de cicatriz en el rostro. Ante la aparición del chico, la mujer mayor se alerta.- ¿Qué tal Mai? Me ha dado un gran gusto conocerte…-confeso dando algunos pasos hacia ella.

-¡No se te ocurra acercarte mucho!-indico la negriazul mientras se trataba de ocultar detrás de su ahora nueva amiga. Los presentes se sorprendieron ante la repentina reacción, así que el joven de cabellos alborotados se acerca a su compañero y le susurra al oído.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos le has hecho?-

-Bah. Nada malo…-garantizo, pero antes de irse una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre alto y con cabello largo caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vio a lo lejos a una hermosa chica que se encontraba aparentemente perdida, con agrado camino hacia ella y esbozo una sonrisa al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Hola Mai… ¿Te perdiste?-ofreció con amabilidad.

-¿Eeh? Hola…-saludo tímida al recordar el suceso de unas horas antes.- Estoy tratando de buscar la biblioteca… Milk no pudo acompañarme debido a su práctica de deportes, pero aun así me oriento…-miro para todos lados.- Sin embargo, no he podido encontrar el edificio…-

-Yo podría mostrarte qué dirección tomar, pero…-se acerco mas a ella.- Si me das un beso…-

Con lo último que escucho, la mujer se enfurece y emite un pequeño chillido. -¡Siendo así no me importa!-vocifero con el ceño fruncido. Nunca antes en su vida había conocido a alguien así, ¿Quién se creía?- ¡No pienso soportar esto! Vete a molestar a tu abuela…-se giro enojada con el propósito de huir de él, pues ya no le importaba a qué sitio llegar, solo quería estar lejos de aquel guapo muchacho que no paraba de molestar.

-Solo bromeaba… está bien te lo diré-justifico tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera.

-¡Ya no quiero!-le respondió molesta, pero fue interrumpida por los labios de su acompañante fundiéndolos en un tierno beso.

-Bueno nos vemos en otro momento…-dijo con una sonrisa luego de besarla.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Ya veo, por eso me tiene miedo…-_pensó con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos mañana…-se despidió de las chicas no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a la estudiante que más le llamo la atención.

-Bueno, yo también me voy…-anuncio el otro volviendo a ingresar al instituto.

-Mai, vamos a seguir a Goku…-propuso con determinación, algo que sorprendió a la otra.- El semblante que tiene es demasiado serio para él, supongo que algo importante le pasa…-

La adolescente lo comprendió todo e inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada de complicidad.- Lo siento no puedo, pero antes una cosita… ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Goku lo que sientes por él? Estoy segura que también siente lo mismo por ti, he observado que te trata de manera diferente-

Apenas escucho aquella frase, Milk se sonrojo con veracidad.- Y-Yo no… ¿Qué te pasa? Somos amigos de la infancia…-tartamudeo avergonzada.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Bien Goku… ¿Qué querías decirme?-quiso saber la heredera de Corporación Capsule que estaba sentada frente a él en su salón de clase.

-Pues veras…-exclamo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.- Tenia a alguien a quien amaba, pero no estoy seguro de recordarla correctamente… y me siento muy bien cada vez que te veo, quizá como cuando recuerdo a aquella niña a la que le hice una promesa, por eso presiento que eres tu…-relato tomándole de la mano, la peliazul se sorprendió.- Pero aunque no lo fueras, ¿Te enamorarías de mi?-imploro con ansiedad.- ¿Harías realidad mi sueño?-un corto silencio inundo la sala.

-No entiendo mucho de lo que dices, sin embargo, estoy consciente de que eres muy atractivo y me gustas, por eso he venido aquí…-confeso la chica mirando el suelo.- Pero no sé si soy la mujer a la que buscas…-recalco poniéndose de pie.- De todas maneras, dejemos que todo surja…-sugirió posando sus manos en las mejillas de su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Esto…-dijo antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos. No obstante, ignoraron la presencia de una pelinegra que observaba todo lo acontecido desde la ventanilla que tenia la puerta de la habitación.

-No…-susurro retrocediendo un par de pasos, pero de ninguna forma aparto la vista de ellos.- ¿Eeh?-artículo llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla que se encontraba húmeda_.- ¿Por qué…? Ya lo sabía, pero aun así yo… Oh, ya veo.-_sollozo con tristeza, pero aunque conservaba una expresión normal las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos_.-Siempre estoy confiando en Goku… En su amabilidad…-_a su mente vinieron los recuerdos que paso a su lado desde niña.-_Pero esos tiempos ya pasaron, Bulma definitivamente se enamorará de Goku y a él le gusta mucho Bulma…-_parpadeo.- _En otras palabras, están hechos el uno para el otro, entonces no podré… Estar al lado de Goku nunca más, no podré caminar junto a él…-_pudo verlos besándose nuevamente.- _La única junto a Goku… No seré yo…-_miro el suelo.- Yo no… quiero eso.-mascullo suavemente y casi de inmediato se marcha corriendo de aquella escena.

-¿Eso quiere decir que somos novios?-pregunto el joven más que encantado por aquel repentino beso.

\- Eso quiere decir que aun no, pero puede ser una posibilidad en el futuro…-

xxxxxxxxxxx

_-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!-_nombraba internamente mientras continuaba corriendo por los pasillos del edificio y sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar muy particular.-Un árbol de cerezo, ese fue…-contemplo aquella planta con nostalgia.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye… dicen que es a 5 centímetros por segundo-comento una niña de 7 años de edad.

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué es eso?-replica el niño a su lado.

-La velocidad a la que caen los pétalos de las flores de cerezo… cinco centímetros por segundos…-repitió acomodándose un poco la mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

-Sabes un montón de cosas, Milk…-manifestó el de cabellos alborotados provocando una linda risa en su compañera.- Oh, espera…-ambos infantes se detuvieron, él tomo un pétalo que cayó sobre la cabeza de la joven y se lo entrego en las manos.- Aquí tienes un segundo congelado de este momento…-sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

-Gracias…-contesto con un leve sonrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Goku…-recurrió nuevamente al llanto y con sus manos cubrió su rostro.- ¡GOKU!…-grito con desespero.- Goku… Goku…-llamaba entre sollozos.- Goku…-no lo soporto mas y cayó de rodillas.- Goku…-continuo llorando amargamente, ignorando el hecho de que Vegeta la observaba con una mezcla de compasión y curiosidad.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Un joven de cabellos alborotados caminaba con la disposición de salir de su institución, pero al pasar por los casilleros se encontró con alguien.

-Milk, ¿Por qué no te has ido? Es tarde…-

-Tú sí que te desocupaste tarde…-objeto permaneciendo de espaldas hacia él, puesto que ella estaba frente a su casillero sacando su libro favorito. _("El jardín de las Palabras")._\- No me extrañaría que tuvieras hambre…-

-Si un poco…-contesto sin importancia.

-Has estaco con Bulma, ¿Verdad?- él se sorprendió.-Se estaban besando, ¿no?-al instante, el sujeto ensancho aun mas sus ojos.

-Eso fue…-trato de explicar avergonzado, pero aun no estaba de ánimos como para narrar lo que había pasado anteriormente, pues aunque de cierta manera pudo confesarse no estaba totalmente seguro que le correspondiera.

-Goku, ¿Es verdad que te gusta Bulma?-pregunto dando media vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos_.- ¡Soy una tonta! Ya se la respuesta, ¿Por qué sigo conservando esperanzas?_-reflexiono.

Él suspiro.- Bueno, sí, me interesa mucho… aunque todavía no me queda muy claro lo que ella siente, por el momento lo único que te puedo decir es que la quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar…-

Esta confesión rompió en pequeños pedazos su corazón, aunque ya lo sabía no podía soportar aquel sentimiento de dolor. Trato de ser fuerte y a pesar de que se estaba derrumbando por dentro, no se permitió mostrar su vulnerabilidad.- Acabo de enterarme, ¡Nunca me dijiste nada sobre ello!-esgrimió con el ceño fruncido ocultando con eficiencia todo su sufrimiento.

-¿Ah, sí?-miro para otro lado.

-¡Claro! Me hubiera gustado mucho que me hubieras dicho alguna vez que Bulma te gustaba tanto…-comunico.- _De esa manera, quizá no me hubiera hecho tantas ilusiones desde hace algunos años…_-pensó.

-¿Para qué? Contárselo a una persona que nunca haya sentido algún interés en algo así no tiene ninguna gracia…-hizo una pausa.- Hubiera sido una tontería…-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-contradijo.- ¡Yo quiero conocer todo lo que te interesa!-afirmo juntando sus manos.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú si nunca has querido de esa forma?! Además… ¿A ti qué te importa?-asevero enojado por aquella platica.- ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie le debe importar lo que haga!-esto provoco que de los ojos de la chica empezaran a caer lagrima tras lagrima.- ¡Aah! - segundos después reacciono y volteo a verla.- ¡Lo siento!-se disculpo al notar que había descargado toda su frustración con la persona menos indicada. Dio unos pasos más cerca de ella.- Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho…-nuevamente intento excusarse y poner sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, pero ella lo esquivo con brusquedad y huyo de su presencia. –Milk…-susurro mirando cómo se alejaba.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber llegado hasta su casa, la pelinegra se encierra tan pronto como puede en su recamará y corre para sentarse en su escritorio_. "__¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Goku lo que sientes por él? Estoy segura que también siente lo mismo por ti, he observado que te trata de manera diferente"…_ Retumbaron en su mente aquellas palabras. –Te equivocas Mai, Él no abre su corazón conmigo y mucho menos me permite entrar en el…-comento mirando un diminuto peluche de ángel que tenia sobre la mesa y luego se enfoco en una caja musical que estaba junto a éste. Levanto la tapa y se deleito en una melancólica pero hermosa melodía. (Pueden buscarla como: Caja de música de Elfen lied)

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio de un valle, un niño de cabellos alborotados sostenía una caja de la cual salía una linda pero triste melodía. - ¿Eeh?-formulo al observar a una pequeña infante que antes no había visto, pero ahora estaba llorando en el suelo. –Soy Goku, Tú debes de ser Milk, todos te están buscando… ¿Qué pasa contigo, cuál es tu problema?-

-Me duele mucho la pierna…-revelo la niña de 6 años mostrando la herida en su rodilla.

-¿Estás bien? Esto debería ayudar…-hablo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo que instantes después le ato alrededor de la raspadura.- ¡Listo!- pero ella gimió de dolor al tratar de levantarse.- Voy a hacerte un hechizo… Sana, sana, colita de rana-esto último lo dijo haciendo movimientos raros con las manos.

-Oh, no tiene caso, no puedo pararme…-manifestó haciendo el intento y resignada fijo su mirada en la caja musical.

-Has estado mirando esto durante un rato…-observo él cerrando la tapa del objeto haciendo que dejara de sonar.

-Es solo que… me parece una canción bonita-se sonrojo levemente.

-¿En serio?- ella asintió.- Si tanto te gusta te la regalo, pero intenta ponerte en pie…-

-Pero…-

-Nunca te rindas, hasta el final…-la interrumpió ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla, la chica dudo un poco pero luego le correspondió el gesto.- ¡Ya estuvo!- le sonrió dulcemente.- De todas formas, tenemos que regresar al campamento, ¡Vamos!- y sin decir más caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar con los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Quiero que seas sincero conmigo!- expreso dándole un ligero golpe a la mesa. -¿Por qué?...-densas gotas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Creí que era especial para ti, pero veo que tratas a todos con la misma cortesía, anhelo que me mires diferente… Porque…-cruzo los brazos sobre la superficie y oculto su cabeza entre ellos.- Porque te quiero mucho… Goku… -

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Buenos días!-exclamaron felices Goku, Radiz, Krillin, Goten y Yamcha.

-¡Me alegra mucho que pueda ir con ustedes!-confeso el niño abrazando las piernas de Milk.

-A mi también…-contesto con una suave sonrisa mientras removía sus cabellos.

-Son muy unidos…-observo Mai, quien iba vestida con una camisa suelta que ocultaba su traje de baño, unos short cortos y tenis blancos.

-Prácticamente se criaron como hermanos…-relato la rubia mirando con ternura el gesto del pequeño.

Radiz también miro aquel cuadro con cariño. –_Es verdad, Milk siempre ha estado con nosotros… Desde el comienzo, ha sido muy importante para la familia, una mejor amiga… una hermana-_

-18 he venido sobre todo a cuidarte, he escuchado que el parque acuático de la playa es muy peligroso en esta época del año…-hablo el calvo con los ojos en forma de corazón, a lo que la chica solo rodo los ojos.

-Es verdad, Mai tienes que reconocer que necesitas a alguien fuerte como yo para protegerte…-sostuvo el de cicatriz en la mejilla.

-¡Hump! De ti es quien me debo protegerme…-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué estas preocupado solo por Mai, y yo qué? ¿Has olvidado una amistad de 5 años?-reclamo divertida la pelinegra para cambiar de tema pues conocía la leve aversión de la chica.

-Eeh… Tu a él le das igual…-anuncio el hombre de cabellos alborotados como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para protegerte, Milk…-se ofreció Goten con confianza.

-Pero que chico más impulsivo-opino su hermano del medio haciendo reír a todos.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-le reclamo con enojo.

-Nada, nada, hombrecito… solo bromeaba-se justifico agitando las manos.

-¡Siempre te metes conmigo! ¡Déjame en paz o se lo diré a nuestros padres!-

-¡Tranquilo! No te sulfures…-

-_Él sigue siendo el de siempre, pero yo no puedo… Ayer pasaron muchas cosas_-reflexiono la mujer mirando la pequeña riña entre los hermanos.- _A pesar de todo, mi amor nunca fue correspondido…-_bajo la mirada.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-_No soportaría que me rechazaran otra vez y ya no estoy tan unida a Goku como de costumbre…-_suspiro la joven de ojos azabache mirando con intensidad a través de la ventana del tren, mientras sus compañeros en frente suyo dialogaban feliz.

-¡Hola Goku!-saludo una linda chica apareciendo de la nada.

-Hola Chelsea…-correspondió el pelinegro.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, ¿por qué no te diviertes con nosotros?-sugirió la chica de cabello purpura señalando con una sonrisa al grupo de sus amigos que se encontraban unos asientos más atrás.

-Lo siento, realmente me estoy divirtiendo aquí-exclamo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Oh si! Fui de compras con las otras chicas el otro día…-interrumpió ignorando la respuesta que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.- y parece como si mi talla hubiera cambiado…-añadio sosteniendo y agitando levemente su voluptuoso pecho.

-¿Engordaste de nuevo?-pregunto el niño mirándola con escepticismo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con "De nuevo"?!-reclamo con una vena hinchada en su cabeza.- ¡Esto no es engordar, mocoso! ¡Estoy en etapa de crecimiento! ¡Hump! ¡Mejor me voy!-expreso molesta luego mira a Goku y le sonríe.- Nos vemos después…-

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué fue eso tan de repente?-cuestiono el menor de todos provocando que a los presentes se les resbalará una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Al bajar de su transporte, el grupo de amigos corre entre risas a la orilla del mar. – Vaya, ¡Qué playa más animada!-manifestó Mai mirando con una sonrisa cada detalle del sector, pues podía observar el área en donde se encontraban las atracciones acuáticas.

-Es hermoso…-susurro Milk a su lado, dejándose embriagar de la frescura del mar mientras su vestido color blanco se ondeaba a causa del viento.

_Minutos Después…_

-¿Preparados? Digan patatas…-indago la pelinegra sosteniendo una cámara.- ¡Muy bien!-asegura luego de tomar la foto.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que quede con los ojos cerrados…-menciono Krillin preocupado.

-No te preocupes…-comento Goku caminando hacia su amiga.- Déjame a mi ahora…-propuso con amabilidad.

-¡Qué detalle!-opino la chica entregándole el objeto.

-Sera mejor que yo la tome…-comunicó en el momento en el que ella se trasladaba cerca de sus compañeros.- Porque dudo que seas capaz de sacar una buena fotografía-culmino divertido esperando con gracia las reacciones que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella.

-¡Goku!-se defendió volteando a verlo para continuar, pero se detuvo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior.

-¿Milk?-interpelo al no recibir la típica reprimenda que tanto le gustaba.

-No me pasa nada…-contesto corriendo a su lugar. Él sorprendido se queda mirándola hasta que llega al lado de sus demás acompañantes, pero le resta importancia al verla reír y finalmente captura ese momento en la cámara. Seguidamente, todos fueron a disfrutar del agua.

-¡Vaya! ¿Para qué me hicieron comprar esto?-interpelo una pelinegra con molestia descargando dos pesadas sandias. - ¿A dónde se fueron todos?-miro para todos lados.

-¡Milk!-llamo Goten corriendo hacia ella mientras era seguido por los demás. –Se te hizo tarde, nosotros ya estuvimos nadando un poco…-

-¿No les parece desconsiderado?-aporto mirándolos con las manos en las caderas.- Dejaron las cosas a la vista de todos, allí estaban nuestras billeteras…-

-No hay por qué preocuparse…-tranquilizo el mayor de todos.

-¡Listo! Ahora vamos a empezar a romper las sandias…-vocifero el niño con alegría. –Bueno, ¿Empiezas hermano?-pregunto largándole un bate a Goku.

-¡Esta bien!-respondió acercándose a ellos para que taparan sus ojos.

-¡Vuelta! ¡Vuelta! ¡Vuelta!-exclamaban todos haciendo girar al de cabellos alborotados. Por otro lado, a un par de metros Milk estaba sentada observándolos, ella tenía puesto su bañador azul de dos piezas que no solo resaltaba su blanca piel sino también su esplendida figura. Suspiro melancólica, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de reojo a Numero 18 sentada a su lado.- ¡Aah!-grito de miedo.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal, Milk? Me parece que te ves un poco desanimada desde que te vi esta mañana…-dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-No, no tengo nada, estoy bien…-se apresuro a decir agitando sus manos, ya que no quería que nadie se preocupara.- Como siempre…-rio exagerada.

-Espero que sea así-enuncio poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡Un poco más!-orientaban todos al joven que intentaba golpear la fruta, quien no percibía la mirada triste que le ofrecía su mejor amiga.

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí fue!-esgrimió el pelinegro golpeando con fuerza la sandia. -¡Já! No podría frustrarme con algo tan fácil…-celebro quitándose la venda de los ojos, pero su expresión triunfante cambio a una de angustia al ver a Milk caminando hacia él cubierta por los restos de fruta. Paso saliva al verla por su lado.-Sabes que los accidentes ocurren en estos tipos de juegos, el jugo de la sandia es inofensivo, además traes un bikini que te permite ensuciarte y limpiarte rápido, solo tienes que ir a una regadera… no hay problema…-argumento con miedo mientras ella se limpiaba con una toalla. Se giro para verla y enfrentar lo peor, pero se asombro al verla lejos de ellos. -¿Qué le pasa? Esta muy… distante…-observo con preocupación.

-Pobre Milk…-indicaron las chicas.

-Yo esperaba que torturará a mi hermano…-añadio el niño.

-Algo le pasa, normalmente ante las bromas de Goku reacciona con brusquedad…-confeso Radiz mirando con sospecha el cambio repentino de actitud.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_-¡Lo sabia! Si ya lo conozco, ya sabía que no se fijaría… Era de esperarse que solo halagara a Bulma por su traje de baño, después de todo ella es mucho más bonita…-_reflexiono amargamente flotando sobre un salvavidas alargado en una piscina que estaba a unos cuantos metros del mar. Suspiro. –Será mejor que regrese con los demás, fui imprudente al haberme ido…-

-¡Hola!-saludo amistosamente después de haber salido a la superficie.

-Goku…-

-¡El mar es genial!-comento sosteniéndose del flotador.- ¿No crees? Es muy relajante…-

-Si es verdad…-confirmo con desanimo.

-¿Quieres que te empuje hasta la orilla? Luego podríamos pasar al mar-ofreció el chico.

-¡Pues no!-impuso con una actitud cortante, seguidamente suspiro.- Tengo mucha sed, me voy a beber algo… Hasta luego-menciono antes de arrojarse al agua y caminar hasta el borde de la piscina para salir de ella. No le era necesario nadar, ya que la profundidad que tenía era inferior al 1.58m.

-¡Milk! ¡Espera, voy contigo!-pidió pero ella no se detuvo, así que él sujeto el flotador y la siguió. Una vez salieron de la alberca, ella intento correr para alejarse de él. Sin embargo, el pelinegro consiguió alcanzarla y detenerla del brazo. -¡Espera!-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa?-indago al voltearse y verlo aun sosteniendo su extremidad superior.

-Pues, llevas todo el día huyendo de mi…-

-Te equivocas, no es eso…-contesto desviando la mirada.

-Ya te he pedido perdón por lo que te dije… Estas haciendo un castillo de un grano de arena-

-No, yo no estoy haciendo nada de eso…-mascullo con un semblante triste, pero luego frunció el ceño. -¡Déjame en paz!-exigió soltando su agarre con brusquedad. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Goku no comprendía que le estaba pasando y de cierta forma le afectaba verla tan distante de él y ella no pudo soportar el mal sentimiento que se formo en su corazón al contemplar el rostro compungido de aquel hombre que aparecía en sus pensamientos.

-Goku-dijo la heredera de Corporación Capsule abrazando el brazo derecho del muchacho.

-¡Bulma!-exclamo él con una sonrisa. -¿Q-Que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, te dije que vendría con mis amigos y quise verte tal vez para repitir lo de ayer…-contesto coqueta estrechando más su abrazo. –Oye, Goku se dé un sitio donde se puede ver un paisaje maravilloso, ¿Quieres venir conmigo más tarde?-

_-No, por favor, no…-_pedía internamente a gritos la pelinegra.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece bien?-insistió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Goku…-susurro al ver que él no hacía algo al respecto.- Ya veo, creo que estoy estorbando…-comento taciturna arrebatándole al joven de cabellos alborotados su flotador y sin mirar atrás se dirigió al inmenso mar.

-¡Oye Milk! ¡Espera! No hemos terminado de hablar…-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba todo el grupo reunido comiendo cada uno un trozo de sandia.- ¿Por qué todavía no ha regresado Milk?- curioseo angustiado el menor de la familia Son.

-No lo sé… Me evade sin razón aparente-respondió un hombre mirándola en medio del mar.

-Oye, Goku ¿En verdad piensas eso?-interpelo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te das cuenta?-continuo Krillin dándole mordidas a la fruta que tenía en las manos.

-¡Hump!-emitió ignorando a sus amigos.-Bueno, lo único que me alegra, es que ella está enfrentando su miedo a nadar-expuso inquieto, a pesar de creer eso aun continuaba preocupado por ella.- ¡Si eso es!-

-Nada de eso…-contradijo Mai sentándose sobre la arena cerca de él.-Milk está muy enojada contigo Goku y todo es por tu culpa… Así que ve a buscarla ahora.-

-Sí, eso hare…- garantizo poniéndose de pie.

A la distancia, la pelinegra los estaba observando. –Él está hablando acerca de algo con los demás, probablemente solo esta presumiendo la cercanía que tiene con Bulma…-frunció el ceño celosa.- ¡Estúpido Goku! ¡Me divertiré aquí sin ti!-manifestó intentado usar sus piernas para desplazarse a la orilla junto con su flotador. -¿Eeh?-emitió preocupada al ver la corriente de agua la estaba enviando cada vez mas lejos de su destino.

-Oigan, ¿Jugamos voleibol?-sugirió Yamcha con un balón en las manos.

-Sí, vamos…-contesto 18 siendo apoyada por los demás.- ¡HEY, MILK!-grito haciendo con sus manos una bocina sobre su boca.- ¡REGRESA!-sonrió al verla agitar los brazos.- Miren con cuanta fuerza esta… ¿Eeh? ¡Esta atrapada por la corriente!-

-¿Eeh?-articularon los demás al contemplarla cada vez más lejos.

-¡MILK!-vociferó el hombre de cabellera alborotada mientras corría en dirección de su amiga.

-¡Goku, toma el bote!-señalaron sus amigos una canoa que estaba cerca a ellos. A toda velocidad y con impresionante fuerza, el hombre rema a toda prisa motivado por la angustia y terror de que algo malo le ocurriera a la pelinegra.

-G-Goku…-formulo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos aferrándose al flotador.

-¡Milk!-la llamo ofreciendo su mano para ayudara a subir a la diminuta embarcación. -¡Ahí esta!-dijo una vez ella estaba junto a él.

-¡G-Goku! ¡Estaba tan asustada!-confeso abrazándolo mientras lloraba. -¡Pensé que nunca volvería!- él suspiro aliviado de que ella se encontrara bien y con ternura correspondió el abrazo.

-Shh… Tranquila, no hay nada que temer ya estamos juntos…-aseguro acariciándole la espalda. –Ya deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así…-Ella se alejo un poco y asintió limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.- Así está mejor-opino el chico poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.- Todos están muy preocupados vamos a regresar… Es peligroso, así que quédate a mi lado-

-Bien…-respondió débilmente antes de iniciar el trayecto de regreso.- _No lo entiendo, siempre que lloro al verme a oscuras, encerrada o tengo miedo, él va a rescatarme… Siempre viene a mí cuando me oye llorando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esa amabilidad es la que me lastima? Solamente alimenta una esperanza perdida…_-pensó mirándolo remar con lentitud.- ¡Para!-

-¿Eeh?-

-¡He dicho que pares!-replico apretando los ojos, he inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ocultar las lagrimas que se avecinaban.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta confundido. -¿Te lastimaste?-se inquieto aun mas al escucharla sollozar.

-¿Por qué…? Si me sigues ayudando cada vez yo…- hizo una pausa aun sin descubrirse el rostro. -Si lo haces de nuevo la gente empezara a pensar mal, Bulma podría confundirse y tú podrías estar en problemas con ella…-

-No te preocupes por eso, eres más importante para mí que cualquier opinión de las personas.-aseguro con una sonrisa.- Además, estoy seguro que Bulma entenderá que eres como una hermana para mi…- Eso fue suficiente como para apagar esa luz de esperanza que se había encendido instantes antes.

-¡Te he dicho que no tienes que hacerlo más!-demando dejando ver en sus ojos la aflicción que encerraba su alma. -¡Te he dicho que ya es suficiente!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!-exigió frunciendo el ceño.- ¡No puedo dejarte sola!-declaro con convicción.- ¡Es algo que ni yo entiendo, pero lo único que sé es que no puedo simplemente ignorarte ni aunque me lo pidas!- el sonido de las olas del mar fue el único que se escucho por unos instantes, hasta que al fin llegaron a la orilla y él se volteo para ayudarla a bajar. Al poner sus pies sobre el agua, juntos empezaron a caminar en donde se suponía que estarían sus amigos.

–_Aunque solo fuese un poco, si puede ser… ¿Por qué Goku me resulta tan diferente a los demás chicos? Y al mismo tiempo, me esfuerzo al máximo por entender por qué… nunca me mira de la forma que deseo, supongo que esa es la razón por la que nunca le he dicho nada… Aunque Goku sea bueno, es muy bueno conmigo… siempre él estará mirando algo, muy ajeno a mi…-_ pensó dejando caer el tibio líquido que brotaba sin control de sus ojos.- _Goku… Por favor… -_

-¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo, hare lo que sea por ayudarte…-imploro con desesperación girando a verla, pues ella camina uno cuantos pasos más atrás.

-Lo siento… No es nada… Lo siento… solo… -contesto entre sollozos.- Por favor… Te lo suplico… Deja… ¡Deja de ser tan amable conmigo!- Él quedo confundido, nunca antes la había visto hablar y reaccionar de esa forma_. –Vivir de esta forma, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de ti es una pesadilla… Pero definitivamente salir de tu vida sería un infierno para mi… ¿Qué debo elegir? ¿Infierno o pesadilla? Aun así, sé que cuando el día de mañana llegue o el siguiente, seguiré amándote… Solo pensar en eso, se me entristece el corazón-_sollozo. Él intento tomarla de la mano pero ella no lo permitió. Él se sintió molesto consigo mismo por ser el único culpable de esta situación, así que dio varios pasos adelante y trato de confirmar su teoría.

-Todavía estas disgustada por lo que te dije y también por lo de la sandia, ¿Verdad?-

-¡No, no es eso!- limpio su rostro.

-¿Entonces, por qué motivo huyes de mi? ¿Por qué te comportas de manera tan extraña? Eso me preocupa…-interpelo con frustración mirándola.

-¡Mentiroso!-hablo enojada. – _¡No te preocupas por mí, solo lo dices por amabilidad!…_-analizo internamente.- ¡Yo soy la de siempre! ¿Pero qué te has creído? ¡¿Qué lo que a ti te pasa, me afecta?!-manifestó molesta de creer que él solo sentía lastima con ella. _-¡Aah! he hablado más de la cuenta…-_reflexiono.

Él frunció el ceño. –Está bien, Entiendo…-dijo antes de caminar.

Milk se quedo mirándolo y dentro de ella surgió un nuevo sentimiento… no quería por ninguna razón que él se alejara de ella y menos por su causa. Pero no recordó el momento en el que decidió preferir el riesgo de vivir en una pesadilla que estar en el infierno de la ausencia. -¡Espera, Goku!-grito corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Eeh?-articulo al percibir como la pelinegra lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Perdóname… No te enfades…-suplico.-E-Es… Es que estaba un poco molesta…-sollozo.-me dolió que me dijeras que no era asunto mío, que a mí no me importaba y que te dejara en paz… Hay un muro entre nosotros, pensé que quizá era mejor alejarme de ti… -pequeñas gotas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.- No me contaste nada sobre lo de Bulma, ni nada… -apretó aun más la franelilla que él traía puesta.- A veces pienso que esa amabilidad que te caracteriza, hacia mí es solo lastima, pero, por favor yo solo… -Él ensancho sus ojos ante aquella declaración.- Y-Yo quiero que me abras tu corazón…-

Goku se gira y la acerca a él con un abrazo. –Lo siento, perdóname… sabia que estabas preocupada por mi y no te lo había contado, te lo había ocultado todo… Sin embargo, de habértelo dicho te hubieras preocupado aun mas y aquella amabilidad que nombras no es lastima como supones, contigo puedo ser yo mismo, me siento feliz de conocerte desde hace mas de 10 años y que a pesar de todo, aun sigamos teniendo esa cercanía de siempre, por eso… -hizo una pequeña pausa.- Definitivamente no quiero que te alejes de mi…-afirmo manteniendo con mas firmeza su agarre.

-Goku…-murmuro sonrojada.- _Ahora entiendo, prefiero la pesadilla…-_

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Continuará…_


End file.
